1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for the pretreatment of-a cloth in a gaseous system with no need of using a treating solutions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional continuous pretreatment of a long cloth produced commercially, namely a series of such treatments as desizing, scouring and bleaching, is done as follows. After the singeing treatment, the cloth is washed with water, and the thus singed cloth is soaked with a treating solution for desizing and scouring, and the resultant cloth is subjected to the wet heat treatment for desizing and scouring by using, for instance, a L-box, a J-box or a Parble Range disclosed by the present inventors, and then, if necessary, the bleaching treatment is done by the wet heat treatment with the use of a bleaching solution.
However, in such a conventional method for the continuous pretreatment of a long cloth produced commercially, since a treating solution and a wet heat are necessitated, the improvement thereof is required from the standpoint of economy. Moreover, the public pollution due to the drugs in the waste liquor after the treatment and the like is serious problem, and therefore, such an apparatus for the treatment of the waste liquior is not suitable because the production cost is increased.